Monitoring of wounds under dressing is important for patients in an emergency ward in a hospital or for people who are wearing a bandage and busy in their day to day activities. At present, the change of dressing is decided upon one or more physical inspections. Similarly, monitoring of chronic wounds is critical especially for the elderly people as complications may occur if proper treatment is not provided in timely manner. Diabetes also alters the healing process. There is a need for a solution for monitoring wounds, wound condition, and wound dressings, in particular a low cost need therefor.